INF-074
Containment Procedures INF-074-A is to be contained within █████ containment facility. As of 5.11.2018, INF-074-A has been granted Blue-level restriction access of the facility, and has been offered an upgrade to Green if it presents good behavior in the future. INF-074-A is to be subject to at least 2 hours of therapy a week, and is allowed the same quality of living as a junior researcher (beyond leaving the facility, of course). Members of INF-074-A’s immediate family (mother, father, wife, ex-wife, and two sons) are to be closely monitored by Nero intelligence teams in their vicinity for symptoms similar to INF-074. In the event that such symptoms are sighted within an individual, field teams are to intentionally hospitalize the suspect to the extent where they are put into intensive care, so that they may be analyzed by Nero psychologists embedded within local hospitals. Currently, the preferred method of hospitalization is through a car crash or food poisoning. It should be noted that the teams assigned to this task are highly trained in non-lethal elimination of targets. In the event that INF-074 is identified within the suspect, they are to be moved to █████ containment facility and classified as INF-074-G. Depending on their disposition to INF-074-A, they are to be given permission to live alongside it. All other cases of INF-074 found are to be treated similarly, though they are to be contained within the Paris Research Headquarters instead, per order of Doctor Olson. Description INF-074 is a neurological anomaly that takes place in sections of an individual’s hippocampus, amygdala, and striatum. Symptoms include social anxiety and dissociative identity disorder. The most prominent symptom, however, is that those who suffer from INF-074 all appear to hold memories that they did not themselves experience. These memories appear at random, as individuals under the effects of INF-074 seem to contradict their own memories sometime after “forming” it (for example, an individual could have believed that they were present for a public event at a specific time and date, then later state that they were, at the same time and date, in a completely different time. At the current date, INF-074 does not appear contagious, though researchers within Doctor Olson’s team believe that it could be genetic. The dissection to two subjects have shown no physical changes in the construction of the victims’ bodies, but instead, in the way it works. Doctor Olson’s analysis of this test have not been approved for publishing by Nero high command, and is currently only accessible by those with Black-level restriction access. It should be noted that individuals affected by INF-074 are capable of forming their own memories, though find it difficult to determine which memories are real or false. Subjects The following is a list of individuals who have displayed the effects of INF-074 and have been contained by Nero, as well as several of the memories they have exhibited. Researcher's Notes * To any of you comedians saying that Dan Aykroyd is “INF-074-ZERO”, we expect you to quit spreading that rumor, or disciplinary measures will be taken. We’ve already told you a million times, he’s not an anomalous entity; he’s just a fucking lunatic. Category:Information-Class Entity Category:Danger Level 1 Entities Category:Security Grade Viper Entities Category:Containment Level Red Entities Category:INF: 000 - 099